We Are Always There For Each Other
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: Troy and Gabriella meet at a party and end up getting together. Some one starts leaving Gabriella creepy notes in her locker. Will Troy be able to keep his girlfriend Gabriella safe from the stalker? Will the person that is stalking Gabriella be stopped? (On Temporary Hiatus!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy could not believe that Chad had ditched him. Troy then saw Matt and went to talk to him. Matt was talking to his friend Nate when he saw Troy coming over to him. Matt told his friend Nate that he would talk to him later on. Troy asked Matt what he and Nate were taking about. Matt told Troy that he and Nate were talking about their girlfriends and stuff. Troy told Matt that his best friend Chad had ditched him. Matt could not believe that Chad would leave Troy by himself. Matt told Troy that he was going to go find his girlfriend and that he would talk to him later. So Matt left Troy and went to find his girlfriend. Troy saw Matt go over to his girlfriend. Troy saw a girl that had been talking to Matt's girlfriend and wondered what her name was. So Troy decided he was going to go talk to the girl that he had saw.

Gabriella could not believe that Taylor left her to find Chad. She then saw their friend Dawn and decided to go talk to her. Dawn saw Gabriella coming over and so she told her friend Jessica that she would talk to her later. Gabriella asked Dawn how long she had been here. Dawn told Gabriella that she had been here for a while. She told Dawn that Taylor had left her, to find Chad. Dawn asked Gabriella if Taylor was the reason that she came to the party in the first place. Gabriella told Dawn that Taylor was the reason that she was at the party. Dawn could not believe Taylor had left Gabriella by herself at this party. Dawn saw her boyfriend Matt coming over to her. Gabriella notice that Dawn's boyfriend Matt was coming over. Gabriella told Dawn she would talk to her later. So Gabriella went to find a soda to drink. She was happy that her friends had boyfriends, but she wish that she had a boyfriend too.

Eric was watching Gabriella from a far and decided that he was going to talk to her. So Eric started walking over to Gabriella and hope that she would talk to him. Gabriella was looking around and saw people having fun. Gabriella then saw Eric coming over to her and she did not want to talk to him at all. Eric said hi to Gabriella and she said hi back. Eric asked Gabriella if she had a boyfriend. Gabriella told Eric that she does not have a boyfriend and does not want one right now. Eric continued to flirt with Gabriella. Gabriella wanted Eric to leave her alone.

Troy noticed that Gabriella was wanting Eric to leave her alone. So he went over to tell Eric to leave Gabriella alone. Eric saw Troy coming over and asked him what he wanted. Troy told him that he did not want any thing. Eric told Troy to leave him and Gabriella alone. Troy then told Eric that he needs to leave Gabriella alone. So Eric left Troy and Gabriella alone. Gabriella could not believe that Troy had gotten Eric to leave. Troy told Gabriella that he tell that she did not want Eric around her. Gabriella told Troy that she did not want to be around Eric at all. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go some where to talk. She told Troy that she would love to talk to him. So they went to find a quiet place to talk.

They has found a some what quiet place to talk. Troy sat down in the chair and he had Gabriella sit on his lap. So Troy asked Gabriella where she goes to college at. Gabriella told Troy that she goes to Berkley. She asked Troy the same question he had asked her. Troy told Gabriella that he goes to Berkley too. They continued to get to know each other. Troy could not believe he had not notice Gabriella at Berkley. So Troy told Gabriella that he was going to kiss her. Gabriella also could not believe that they go to the same college. She also could not believe that Troy was going to kiss her. So Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips and responded back to it. They ended up making out in the chair for a while.

Ryan asked Kelsi if she wanted some thing to drink. Kelsi told Ryan that she could use a drink and so they went to get some thing to drink. They were on the way to the kitchen, when they saw Troy and Gabriella making out in a chair. Kelsi had a good feeling that Gabriella and Troy were going to get together as a couple. Ryan asked his girlfriend what she was looking at. Kelsi told her boyfriend that she was looking over at Gabriella and Troy was all. Ryan looked over and saw that Gabriella and Troy were still making out. Ryan told his girlfriend that he has a good feeling that Troy and Gabriella will end up being a couple. So they got their drinks and went back to were they had been sitting.

Chad asked his girlfriend Taylor if she was sure that the plan to get Troy and Gabriella together was going to work. Taylor told her boyfriend Chad that the plan was going to work. Chad could not believe he was going along with his girlfriend Taylor's plan to get Troy and Gabriella together. Chad was hoping that his girlfriend Taylor's plan does work. So Chad and Taylor started kissing each other and ended up having a make out session. What Chad and Taylor did not know was that Troy and Gabriella were making out in a chair. Kelsi and Ryan over heard Chad and Taylor's conversation and knew they had to tell Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella had finished making out in the chair. Troy asked Gabriella if she want to leave the party and go back to the dorms. Gabriella told Troy that she was ready to leave the party. So they got up from the chair and went to get their jackets. They then left the party and went to his truck. They got in his truck and headed back to the college dorms. Troy said to Gabriella that they could stay at her dorm ,if she did not want to stay at his. Gabriella told Troy that they can stay at her dorm because her two room mates were staying with their boyfriends for the night. So they arrived back at the college dorms. Troy parked his truck and they got out of it. They first went to his dorm room, so that he could get some clothes to wear for the next day and his school bag. Troy put his clothes that he was going to wear the next day into his over night bag. He put a few more things he would need in his over night bag. After he was done packing his over night bag, he grabbed his school bag and then told Gabriella he was ready to go. Troy made sure he had his dorm key before locking the door. They left his dorm and walked over to Gabriella's dorm.

They arrived at Gabriella's dorm and she unlocked the door. They went into her dorm and she shut the door. Gabriella locked the door and then went back over to Troy. Troy put his over night bag and school bag at the foot of Gabriella's bed. Troy and Gabriella sat down on her bed and went back to making out. They started taking each others clothes off. Before long they were naked and in the bed together. Troy went down on Gabriella and kissed her breasts. Troy went back to Gabriella's mouth and kissed her lips some more. Troy entered one of his fingers in Gabriella's entrance and could not believe how wet she was for him. He took his finger out of her entrance. Gabriella said to Troy, make love to me and he asked her if she was sure. Gabriella told Troy that she was sure and that she was ready. So Troy line his member to her entrance and entered her slowly. Gabriella let a few moans out as Troy was entering her slowly. Once Troy knew he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly.

Troy and Gabriella continued making love to each other. They were both moaning at the same time. Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. So Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. He was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. Before long they came at the same time and then collapsed on each other. Troy pulled his soft member out of her and then laid down next to her. Gabriella said to Troy that it was amazing and he agreed with her. While they were catching their breaths, they did a little bit of talking. Troy and Gabriella could not believe they had lost their virginities to each other that night. Troy told Gabriella that he was happy that he had lost his virginity to her and she told him that she felt the same way. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella said to Troy that she would love to be his girlfriend. So they gave each other a kiss on the lips. They made love two more times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N This story is going to have 12 to 16 chapters. The next chapter is going to be the next day after the party. In the next chapter Kelsi and Ryan will be letting Troy and Gabriella know about the conversation they had heard between Chad and Taylor at the party. Also Troy and Gabriella will be letting Kelsi and Ryan know they are together now. Also in the next chapter Gabriella is going to have some one watching her and leaving creepy notes to her too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Ryan and Kelsi decided they were going to have a talk with Chad and Taylor. Ryan said to Kelsi that they need to find out if what they had heard Chad and Taylor say was true. Kelsi said to Ryan that he is right that they need to find out for sure , before they tell Troy and Gabriella about it. So they went to find Chad and Taylor. Ryan and Kelsi could not believe that Chad would go along with one of his girlfriend Taylor's plans. Ryan and Kelsi hope they would find Chad and Taylor soon.

Chad and Taylor were in his dorm getting dress for the day. Chad and Taylor did not know that Ryan and Kelsi had over heard their conversation at the party. Chad and Taylor left the dorm and went to get some breakfast, before they went to their first class. Taylor was wondering if her plan had worked. Chad asked his girlfriend what she was thinking about. Taylor told her boyfriend that she was just thinking about the plan and if it had worked. Chad told his girlfriend that they will find out soon if the plan worked. So they had finished their breakfast and were now on their way to their first class they had.

Gabriella woke up and felt a pair of arms around her. Gabriella look over and saw that her boyfriend was still sleeping. Gabriella got up quietly and went to take a shower. Troy woke up and notice that his girlfriend was not in bed with him. Troy then heard the shower going and realize that his girlfriend was taking a shower. Troy got up and went to join his girlfriend in the shower. Troy entered the bathroom and went over to the shower. He open the door and climbed in the shower. Troy put his arms around his girlfriend and started kissing her neck. Gabriella felt her boyfriend's arms around her. Troy and his girlfriend had finish their shower and were now getting dress for the day. They grabbed their schools bags and left the dorm. They went to get some thing to eat, before they went to their first class together.

Ryan and Kelsi got through their first two classes and it was now lunch time. Ryan and Kelsi went to get some lunch. Ryan and Kelsi had decided to talk with Chad and Taylor when they were done with their final class for the day. So they ate their lunch and then went to their next class they had. They left their last class and went to their locker. They got their homework and stuff out of the locker. They shut their lockers and went to look for Chad and Taylor. Ryan and Kelsi saw Troy and Gabriella talking and holding hands. A few later they found Chad and Taylor sitting under a tree. Ryan and Kelsi got Chad and Taylor's attention and told them that they need to talk to them about some thing.

Chad and Taylor asked Ryan and Kelsi what they wanted to talk to them about. Ryan and Kelsi asked Chad and Taylor if they had plan to get Troy and Gabriella together. Chad and Taylor told Ryan and Kelsi that they did not plan any thing. Ryan and Kelsi told Chad and Taylor that they had heard their conversation they were having at the party last night. They asked Chad and Taylor why they had made a plan to get Troy and Gabriella together in the first place. Chad and Taylor knew that had to tell Ryan and Kelsi the truth. So Taylor told Ryan and Kelsi that it was her plan to get Troy and Gabriella together and that Chad just went along with it. Ryan and Kelsi told Chad and Taylor that they should of let Troy and Gabriella get together on their own,instead of getting involved. Chad and Taylor knew that Ryan and Kelsi were right about what they had said to them.

Mean while Eric was working on a plan to get Gabriella as his girlfriend. Eric wish that he was not going to be gone that next weekend. So Eric went to find his friend Tony. Tony saw his friend Eric coming his way. Eric told his friend Tony that he need to talk to him about some thing. Tony told his friend Adam he would talk to him later. Adam said to his friend Tony that he will talk to him later then. Tony then asked Eric what he wanted to talk to him about. Eric told his friend Tony that he wants Gabriella as his girlfriend and need him to do something for him. Tony told Eric that Gabriella is not going to want to be his girlfriend. Eric told his friend Tony that he is wrong about Gabriella not wanting to be his girlfriend.

Eric told his friend Tony that he is going to be out of town next weekend and that he need him to spy on Gabriella. Tony asked Eric why he wants him to spy on Gabriella for. Eric told his friend Tony that he wants to know everything she is doing while he is gone. Tony told Eric that he would do it. Eric thanked his friend Tony and then left for home. Tony could not believe that his friend Eric was having him spy on Gabriella. Tony decided to go over to his friend Adam's house and get some advice from him about what he should do.

Troy and Gabriella arrived back her dorm and went inside. They put their school bags by her bed and sat down to do their homework. Two hours later they had finished their homework and were doing some making out on the bed. Troy and Gabriella did some talking after they were done making out. Troy said to Gabriella that they should go look at the house that is for rent. Gabriella told Troy they can go look at the house that is for rent in the morning since they have no morning classes that day. So they decided to go get some thing to eat. So they left Gabriella's dorm and went to a café to get some thing eat.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry if the chapter seems short, but I thought I would end it here. I know I said Gabriella was going to start getting creepy notes from her stalker, but I decided to wait have it happen in chapter 3 which I will be writing next. In the next chapter Ryan and Kelsi will be telling Troy and Gabriella about Taylor and Chad's plan to get them together. Also in the next chapter Gabriella will get the first creepy note from her stalker Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella went to look at the house that was for rent. They arrived at the house and got out of the car. The realtor show them around the house and asked them what they think of it. Troy and his girlfriend told the realtor that they like the house and would like to rent it. So the realtor had them sign a three month lease and gave them the key to the house. Troy and his girlfriend got back in to the car and went back to the college. They arrived back at the college and went to their dorms to pack their stuff and load it in the car. They got back in the car and went back to the house.

They arrived back at the house and parked the car. Troy and his girlfriend got out of the. They started getting their stuff and taking it in the house. They put the boxes in the rooms they go in. They went back out to the car and got their clothes and then went back in the house. Troy and his girlfriend put their clothes in the bed they were going to be sharing. They went back to the car and got the last of their stuff and then locked the car up. Troy and his girlfriend went back in the house with the last of their stuff. Troy told his girlfriend that he was going to the living room to unpack their stuff. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was going to their bedroom to put their clothes a way.

Ryan And Kelsi knew they had to tell Troy and Gabriella about Chad and Taylor's plan to get them together. So Ryan told Kelsi he was going to Troy and see what they were doing. Troy heard his cell phone ringing and so he answered it. Ryan asked Troy if he and Gabriella were doing any thing. Troy told Ryan that he and Gabriella are just getting settled in the house they are renting. Ryan asked Troy if it would be okey if he and Kelsi could come over and talk to told Ryan that they were fine with them coming overTroy gave the address to the house they were living in. Ryan told Troy that he and Kelsi would see them in a little bit. So they hung their phones up. Troy went to tell his girlfriend that Ryan and Kelsi were coming over.

Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he got all the stuff unpacked in the living told his girlfriend that he did get the stuff unpacked in the living room. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she got their clothes put a way and stuff too. Gabriella told her boyfriend that they should see if Ryan and Kelsi want to live with them. Troy told his girlfriend that they should asked Ryan and Kelsi to live with them, since they have three other bedrooms. So they went to the kitchen to put the rest of their groceries a way. Then they went to the living to watch some tv, while they were waiting for Ryan and Kelsi to show up.

A few minutes later Ryan and Kelsi arrived at the house Troy and Gabriella had moved in to. They parked their car and got out of it. Ryan locked the car up and then they went up to the knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer it. Troy and his girlfriend shut the tv off and went to answer the open the door and saw their friends standing in front of them. They let Ryan and Kelsi in to the house and then shut the went to the living room and sat down to talk.

Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they need to tell them some thing. Troy and his girlfriend asked Ryan and Kelsi what they had to tell them. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that Chad and Taylor had made a plan to get them together. Troy and Gabriella asked them how they know this. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they had over heard them talking about it. Troy and Gabriella thanked Ryan and Kelsi for telling them. Ryan and Kelsi asked Troy and Gabriella what they were going to do about it. Troy and Gabriella told Ryan and Kelsi that they are going to confront them when they see them again.

Troy and Gabriella told Ryan and Kelsi they wanted to asked them some thing. Ryan and Kelsi asked Troy and Gabriella what they wanted to asked them. Troy and Gabriella asked Ryan and Kelsi if they wanted to live with them and help pay the rent too. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they would love to live with them. Troy and Gabriella told Ryan and Kelsi that there was three bedrooms they can chose from. So Troy and his girlfriend showed Ryan and Kelsi the three bedrooms. Ryan and Kelsi chose the bedroom they wanted. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they were going to go get their stuff and would be right back. So Ryan and Kelsi left the house and went to the car. Ryan unlocked the car and they got in to it.

Ryan and Kelsi were on the way back to their dorms to get their stuff. Troy and his girlfriend could not wait to confront their best friends about what Ryan and Kelsi had told them. Gabriella told her boyfriend that they should get their mail from the dorm before their friends come back. So left the house and locked it up. They went to the car and unlocked it. They got in the car and were now on the way to the dorms to get their mail.

Eric decided to put is first note to Gabriella in her mail box. So he made sure no one saw him put the note in Gabriella's mail box. Then Eric left the left the building that the mail boxes were at and went back to his dorm room. Eric did not know that Troy and Gabriella had moved in to a house. Eric got back to his room and decided to relax for a while before he went to meet his friends.

Troy and Gabriella arrived back at the college and got out of the car. They went to the building the mail boxes were at. They went inside and got their mail. They asked the lady at the front desk if they would still have to get their mail there, when they are now living in a house. The lady at the front desk told them that they can continue getting their mail there or have the mail carrier bring their mail to the house. Troy and Gabriella told the lady that they want their mail to come to the house. So the lady help them get their mail transferred from there to their house. They left the building and went back to the car. They got in the car and went back to their house. They arrived back at the house and parked the car.

Troy shut the car off and they got out of it. They grabbed their mail and then locked the car. They went up to the house and unlocked it. They went in the house and shut the door. Troy and his girlfriend went to the living room and sat down to look at the mail. Gabriella then saw a note with her name on it. Gabriella open the note and started to read it. Troy saw that his girlfriend was freaked out. Gabriella drop the note on the floor and was now scare. Troy asked his girlfriend what was wrong and she told him that she got a creepy note from some one. Troy picked the note up and read it. Troy could not believe what he had read and wondered who left the note to his girlfriend. Troy took his girlfriend in to his arms and told her that he is not going to let any one hurt her. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she is glad that she has him to protect her. Troy told his girlfriend that he will always protect her.

Please Review!

A/N This story is going to have 12 to 14 chapters. The next chapter will have Ryan and Kelsi moving in with Troy and Gabriella. Also in the next chapter Troy and Gabriella will be telling Ryan and Kelsi about the creepy note that Gabriella got in the mail from some one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Troy and his girlfriend left the dorm and went back to their house. They arrived back at the house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went in the house and to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to go to the living room and watch a movie while they wait for Ryan and Kelsi to come back. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would like to watch a movie with him. So Troy put the tv and dvd player on. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to watch the movie Fast And The Furious 7. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was fine with watching the movie Fast and the Furious 7 with him. So Troy put the movie Fast and the Furious 7 in and then went back over to his girlfriend on the couch. He sat down next to his girlfriend and started the movie.

Mean while Ryan and Kelsi had got all their stuff packed and took to the car. They went back in the dorm and made sure they had all their stuff. They saw that the dorm was back to how it was before they had moved in to it. They left the dorm and decided to head back to the house. Ryan and Kelsi were on the way back to the house. Ryan and Kelsi were happy that they were going to be living with Troy and Gabriella. Ryan and Kelsi were almost to the house.

Chad and Taylor were hanging out with each other. Chad and Taylor realized that they had not spent any time with their best friends Troy and Gabriella. Chad told Taylor that they can talk to Troy and Gabriella tomorrow. Taylor told Chad that she hopes they are not mad at them for not hanging out with them. Chad told Taylor that they will not be mad at them for not hanging out with them. So Chad and Taylor decided to get their homework done. So they started doing their homework together. An hour later they had finished their homework and were now making out on the bed.

Ryan and Kelsi had arrived at the house and parked the car. Ryan turn the car off after it was parked in front of the house. They got out of the car and then went to get the stuff from the back seat first. They went in the house and to the room they had chose. Troy and Gabriella had finished the movie and took it out. They shut the tv and dvd player off for now. Troy and his girlfriend went to see if Ryan and Kelsi needed help bringing their stuff in. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that they can use some help with bringing the stuff from the car trunk in to the house. So Ryan and Kelsi got the rest of their stuff in the house and to their room. Ryan went back to the car and locked it up. Ryan went back in the house and help Kelsi unpack their stuff.

Troy and Gabriella went over to Ryan and Kelsi and told them that they want to talk them about some thing. A few minutes later Ryan and Kelsi had finished unpacking their stuff and were now going to find out what Troy and Gabriella wanted to talk to them about. They went in the living room and asked Troy and Gabriella what they wanted to talk to them about. Gabriella had asked her boyfriend to tell Ryan and Kelsi about the creepy note she had got from some one. So Troy told Ryan and Kelsi that his girlfriend had got a creepy not from some one. Ryan and Kelsi asked Troy why some one would send Gabriella a creepy note for. Troy said to Ryan and Kelsi that he does not why some one would send his girlfriend a creepy note.

Kelsi asked Troy if she could see the creepy note. Troy went to get the creepy note for Kelsi to look at. Gabriella told Ryan and Kelsi that she hopes to not get another creepy note from this some one. Troy came back in the living room and gave the creepy note to Kelsi. Troy sat back down next to his girlfriend and put his arm around her. Ryan and Kelsi read the creepy note that Gabriella had got from some one. Ryan and Kelsi could not believe what they had read. Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella that the note was written by a male. Troy and his girlfriend Kelsi how she can tell that it was a male that wrote it. Kelsi told them that the writing is messing and not neat. Gabriella had fallen asleep in Troy's arms. Kelsi then told Troy that who ever wrote and left the creepy not is obsessed with his girlfriend.

Troy asked Ryan and Kelsi if help him find out who sent the creepy note to his girlfriend. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy that they will help him find out who sent the creepy note to Gabriella. Ryan and Kelsi told Troy that his girlfriend will be getting more creepy notes from this male that is writing and leaving them to her. Troy said to Ryan and Kelsi that they have got to find out who it is. Ryan and Kelsi agree with Troy that they need to find out who is doing this to Gabriella. Troy looked down at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Kelsi said to Troy that she is going to get the list of all the students that go at the college. Troy asked Kelsi if she thinks it might be one of the male college students that left the creepy note to his girlfriend. Kelsi said to Troy that she think it is a male college student that left the creepy note to his girlfriend.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter is some what short , but the next one should be a little bit longer. The next chapter will have Gabriella getting a second creepy note from her obsessed admirer. Troy is going to be keeping his girlfriend Gabriella close to him. Also in the next chapter Kelsi and her boyfriend are going to get the list of college students.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

i am putting this story on temporary hiatus.

I am having major writer's block for this story.

I also have not got the next chapter figured out yet.

Continue to be patient.


End file.
